Rainy Days
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: A collection of drabbles about rainy days. Includes: Fred/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Molly/Arthur, Scorpius/Rose and Harry/Ginny
1. Fred and Hermione

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

On rainy days, she read. She curled up in her favorite arm chair by the fireplace, and cracked open a book, no matter the genre, and just read. She would tune out all of the people milling around her, because really, who was it that went outside when it rained, and just read. "Why, fancy seeing you here?" A voice said from above her.

Hermione looked up. Fred was standing there, looming above her. "This is the common room, Fred." She replied, amused. "And we are both Gryffindors."

"Ah," He said as he sat down on the arm of the chair. "But you could've been in the Great Hall, or at the library, or on the grounds"

"Why would I be out on the grounds, Fred?" She interrupted. "It's raining sheets out there."

Fred leapt up. "So you're to say you've never played in the rain?"

She nodded. "It always seemed a bit foolish to me, really."

"Well, we are going to this instant!" He pulled her up and began to drag her across the room.

She dug in her heals and put her hands on her hips. "What makes you think I'm going with you, Fred Weasley?"

He put on puppy dog eyes. "Please?" he begged piteously.

She huffed and threw her hands in the air, but followed him out. "Fine, then." From then on, she played in the rain.


	2. Neville and Luna

On rainy days, he watched the rain. He watched the water flow down the sides of the castle and down the windows giving the world an oddly distorted look about it. It made the outside seem otherworldly, like a place where you would find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or a Nargle. Footsteps came up behind him. He turned around.

Luna was behind him. She had a picnic basket in her hand, and a blanket lay over her arm. Her eyes were grey, reflecting the storm outside. "Hello, Neville." she said dreamily.

"Hello, Luna." He mimicked courteously. Inside his head, he cursed his cowardice, and wondered yet again why the Sorting Hat decided to put him in Gryffindor, of all places.

"Would you like to join me?" Luna asked, gesturing with her free hand to the picnic basket.

He smiled. "I would love to." He turned back to the window, and then remembered. "We aren't going outside, are we? Luna, you could catch your death out there."

Luna ignored his worrying, and instead began to spread the picnic blanket out over the flagstones. She patted the seat beside her. "Come sit, Neville."

He sat down beside her. She began to pull food out of the basket, while he blushed nervously about blushing. "You know," Luna said, "I'm glad I found you, Neville. I'm looking for Aphodutoles, and they're really hard to find." After a pause she added, "You need to look for them with someone you love." From then on, they looked for Aphrodutoles with it rained.


	3. Molly and Arthur

On rainy days, she baked. When she was home, she went into the kitchen and pulled out the pans that had by this point turned slightly brown, but were still just fine, because like her mum she refused to have them cleaned with magic. Her mum said it took away from the taste of the cake, and who was she to argue when her mother was practically the queen of baking. When she was at Hogwarts, she went down to the kitchen, where the house elves knew that she liked to bake. They pulled out the pans and the ingredients, and insisted on trying to help her; she politely refused.

She felt someone come up behind her. She turned around and began exasperatedly, "Yes, I'm quite certain." She finished her rotation and gave a jump. It was not another overly-helpful house elf, but rather it was Arthur Weasley. "Oh, hello there Arthur,"

"Hello, Molly." He blushed and rubbed his neck, like he always seemed to be doing in her presence.

"What brings you down here?" Molly asked as she mixed the batter with an expert's hand. She turned and poured it into the pan. Immediately, a house elf picked it up and put it in the oven.

"You see," He said nervously, "I was hoping you would like to join me for a dinner." He gestured to where the house elves had set up a small table for two, complete with candles.

Her eyes softened. "Oh, Arthur, I would love to." From them on, they dined when it rained.


	4. Scorpius and Rose

On rainy days, he drew. He would get out the paper and the pens that he had gotten at a muggle store, his father didn't know that, and just draw random things. An apple, a doorway, whatever struck his fancy was inked on to the paper. Never people though. He would never draw people. He wasn't sure why, but no one ever called out to him to be drawn the way other things did.

Today, he was drawing in the library. He could never draw in the common room; that was an invitation for someone to tell his father what he was doing. While his father was a bit more accepting than his grandfather, he still believed that everything Muggle was beneath them.

His eyes flickered across the room, looking for something to draw. They didn't land on anything, but then her. She was sitting with her back to the window, her back hunched over a book. She didn't seem to know that it was raining or that he was watching her. He began to sketch.

She suddenly looked up. She saw the rain outside, and joy lit up her face. He quickly captured it on the page. Then she noticed him. Her face became unsure, and a bit sympathetic. She walked over. "Scorpius?" she asked.

"Yes?" he drawled in reply.

"Would you like to join me? I'm going to go meet up with my family in the kitchens. It's something we do to catch up." She asked tentatively.

He tried to appear uninterested, but he suspected he failed. "I suppose I could." From then on, they socialized when it rained.


	5. Harry and Ginny

On rainy days, he sat in the common room and did whatever there was to do. He would do homework, play chess, read a book, or talk to whoever happened to be around. Today, he was standing around, looking for someone to talk to. Ron was playing chess with Dean, Hermione was wherever it was she went on days like this (probably the library), and he was starting to get bored. He'd already finished that essay for Snape (Hermione would faint from shock), and re-read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for the fortieth time. So, he was milling around the common room, looking for someone to talk with.

He passed a couple sucking faces and bumped into someone. Whoever they were fell to the floor. Their red hair obscured their face, so that narrowed down who it could be. He extended a hand to the floor, and the person clasped it firmly. The red hair was brushed away to reveal Ginny Weasley. "I'm sorry about that Ginny," he apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Ginny waved a hand. "It is fine, Harry." She said. He noticed she was holding a broom on her shoulder.

"What's the broom for?" Harry asked. "It's pouring out."

Ginny shrugged. "I like going out in the rain. Only time you're really in danger is when there's lighting."

Harry nodded and looked longingly at her broom. She noticed. "You want to join?"

He nodded eagerly. "Let me go get my broom." From then on, they flew in the rain.


End file.
